


I Died All Over Again

by MissAuthor



Category: Titanic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAuthor/pseuds/MissAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm on a ship. I've died here before. Now I have the chance to save others lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Died All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> This isn`t excatly how Titanic is, but Titanic was my inspiration for the story.

    

     I walked around in the big boat all by myself, if you didn't think of all the existing human beings. I looked at them, all happy and joyful. I hoped I could tell them what would happen with the ship, but since they couldn't hear me, none of them could, it wasn't worth a try. I knew what would happen because that was the reason I was there. I had been through this so many times and couldn't get away. It was like a repeat over and over again.

     “Everybody get away from that awful transparent girl. She is hideous”, a tall woman screamed and pointed at me. She could see me? No one seemed to notice her or what she said. She had to be dead too, even if she thought she was alive.

     “Hello. I'm standing right here and for the record, you are transparent too. And dead. Don't be scared, it's okay. I'm nothing to worry about.” I tried to calm her down, but she screamed even more and I felt eyes on me. Like everybody could see me and hear me. That wasn't right. Not at all.

     “Excuse me, but who are you talking to?” a woman asked me.

     “I don't think you will believe me. So I won't tell you” I answered and she nodded. She didn't seem like she was actually wondering who I was talking to, and she would definitely not believe me. She would say that I have a lovely imagination.

     “Do you have a ticket?” I jumped and looked at a massive security guard. I shook my head and he made me follow him to the Captain. “We have a stowaway, Captain. Don't know how she got in, but here she is” the guard said and then left me alone with the Captain.

      “The ship will sink” I said. The Captain looked at me.

      “How do you know?”  he asked.

      “I just know. And if you don't believe me, I will have right in the end. It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. It's the same. It will happen anyway” I answered.

      “Well, I don't believe you. I'll let you be in here with me and if the ship sink; both you and I will sink with it” the Captain said proudly.  _I tried_ , I thought and sat down on the floor. Waiting for something to happen.

      Suddenly the door burst open and a boy, little older than me maybe 20, came in. He looked stressed. “Captain, we have a problem. You are not controlling the ship. You just think you do” he said. He was sweat and his brown hair was sticked to his forehead.

      “What are you talking about? I'm controlling the ship perfectly.” Both the Captain and I were confused.

      The boy went to one of the sides of the front window. He scratched a little. It looked like the window was falling off, but that didn't make sense. He did the same to the other side of the window and it fell off. The window that had fallen of looked like it was moving. Like it was a movie inside it. However the real window had icebergs right outside and the boat was about to crash into one of them. “Get out of here. Now! Take the girl with you and get everybody into the lifeboats. This will be a big hit and you won't sink with it.” The Captain was angry. Who had done this? Who would do something like that? Who wanted the ship to go down?

      The boy and I ran away from the Captain and tried to get everybody into lifeboats and away from the ship. When almost everyone was in the small boats, there was no more boats left. “We need to jump. Can everybody swim?” I asked. I wanted to care. Save most of them. Like I never got the chance to before because I was invisible and not existing. Some shook their head, others nodded.

     “Those who can swim, jump when I tell you to and when you are in the water, swim to the lifeboats at fast as you can”, the boy said. I wanted to know his name, but there and then it didn't matter.

     “I'll go and get the Captain” I said to him.

     “You can't. You'll die in the attempt.” The boy looked at me.

     “I'm already dead. I've already died on this boat. I was a passenger. I have lived this over and over again. And now that I can help, I will. No matter what will happen.” The boy looked at me. He nodded.

     “Can I know your name first?” He asked me carefully.

     “It's for me to know and you to find out” I answered and a tear fell down my cheek.

     “I'm Jack. Hope I'll see you again.” He waved as I walked into the boat and towards the Captain.

      “Captain! Open the door. I'll get you out. You don't have to die.” I knocked on the door, but no matter how hard I knocked no one answered. I opened the door and went inside. The first thing I saw was the Captain. He laid on the floor in a pool of blood. In the middle of his belly was a hole. The blood still flooded out, but he was dead. I heard a big smell behind me and looked back. The door was closed. In the same time the iceberg hit. The window smashed to pieces. The iceberg almost hit me. I ran to the door, but it wouldn't open.

      “HELP! HELP ME! I'M LOCKED INSIDE!” I roared as high as I could. Tears ran down my cheeks. I didn't want to die the same death again. I didn't want to die. I closed my eyes. Hoping it would pass. Water touched my feet and I sank down the wall. My eyes were still closed and water filled up the room. After just a minute I couldn't feel anything. It felt like I slept, but again I was dead. For the last time. The Captain was right. He and I sank with the ship


End file.
